


Men on film

by marysutherland



Series: Sid Paget Shorts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a lot of strange requests if you're MI5's best cameraman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men on film

**Author's Note:**

> **Note** : Sid Paget first appeared in [Sacrifices](http://archiveofourown.org/works/275299/chapters/436183).

Sid Paget believed in truth and beauty. His employers – MI5 – were intermittently interested in truth, but beauty meant nothing to them. They'd praised him for the clarity of his surveillance pictures of Hugo Oberstein and Colonel Valentine Walter meeting. They hadn't cared about the way Walter's left foot tapped out a rhythm as he betrayed his country's secrets.

But Mr Holmes was different, _understood_ about film. So Sid was always happy to do extra jobs – unusual jobs - for him. Whatever they involved.

_I need you to film a funeral in Eastbourne. One of the mourners was responsible for the death. I want the tapes to show me whom._

_Mr Newstead went on the run in Brazil in 2005. Here are some videos of his grandchildren. Give me a five minute compilation that will have him return voluntarily to Britain._

_There's something strange happening in Portmeirion. Find out what and film it. If you need any extra equipment, that can be arranged._

Mr Holmes watched everything and everyone, and he appreciated Sid's work. Best just to accept whatever came, not ask any awkward questions when the posh brunette assistant drifted in with Sid's latest assignment. After all, Sid told himself, there was sure to be a good reason why Mr Holmes urgently needed a detailed video analysis of one particular policeman's backside.


End file.
